Knives
by missjabbjabb
Summary: The Capitol won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren P.O.V

I braided my hair as I tucked in the back of my dress, the mirror had the big crack in it from the day I punched it at another reaping. I still hated that god damn thing, but dad wanted it there so it had to stay. I tied the ribbon around my waist and pulled the bottom of my dress down. I walked out the room to the kitchen where dad sat drinking a very bland coffee.

"Hey dad." I said lightly.

"Morning sweetie." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and ate what was left of the porridge; the mood was gloomy as it was every year on this day. I tried to smile but I knew this was killing dad, ever since mum died he had kept me so close to his side. It was possible that I could be called and leave his side forever.

"I will be back; I have to go see Athalia." I said. Athalia was my best friend; we met at the gate when I was five and promised that we would never tell anyone, ever since then we hunted together and did everything else together.

He nodded as I walked out.

"I will see you at the reaping! " I called out behind me. Athalia was sixteen, a year younger than me. Her father was killed in a mine explosion and not soon after her mother got sick and died. She was definitely a lone sailor.

She was also very beautiful, her long brown hair flowed to just beneath her pants line and her white skin was beautiful with rose red cheeks and big blue eyes, dark eye brows and lashes as well. I always told her but she didn't care, she didn't think she was beautiful not since those peace keepers whipped the living crap out of her. Scars lined her stomach and back.

I walked to the gate to see if she was there which she was; she smiled with her pearly white chops as soon as she saw me.

"A special occasion?" She asked looking at my outfit.

"Come on, you have to get ready."

"I'm sick of bowing to the capitol like they are god." She said moving past the fence that was never active. She caught up to me in her normal hunting gear.

"Well for the time being we have to, at least until we are eighteen." I said trying to sound reasonable. She scoffed.

"I will probably be called this year, knowing my luck. Put my names in so many times to survive, to keep you out of it." She laughed coldly. She hated this more than I did; her older brother died in the hunger games when she was eleven. She hated the capitol with all her heart.

"I will be fine, take a bath and get ready. I will meet you at the reaping." I said walking back to the house. She put her knives back on her leg clasps and ran back home. As I walked back children were all in their finest, I hated that killing was a time to dress up. I felt and arm slip around my waist and I turned to see my Hunter before I could even say anything he kissed me. His dark brown eyes and tanned skin bore into my green eyes. I smiled at him and pulled him into the old abandoned shed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey." I gaped once I released. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Hey." He said. I sighed; I knew how many times he had to put his name in to feed his family.

"You look beautiful; I can't believe we have to do this again." He sighed. I pulled his face to look at me then put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you, remember that."

"I love you too." He kissed my fingers than looked back up at me.

"If I get chosen-"I cut him off with tears in my eyes.

"No Hunter don't talk like that, we will be fine we always are." I whispered tears spilling from my eyes. I couldn't let him go, because there was a very good chance he would die if he went and I couldn't lose him and either could his family. He chuckled lightly then kissed me again, god I loved him. More than anyone could ever imagine, if he went into the hunger games. I would volunteer, no two ways about it.

Athalia P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was wearing a dress, I never wear dresses. I pulled my hair up into a bun because I had always loved it when my mother had done it for me. I smiled at the memory pulling on some shoes that weren't hunting boots.

I quickly ran out the house to the reaping. I didn't have many friends, just Lauren who was my best friend. Everyone else just wants to be your friend as soon as they hear you can hunt. I shook it off and walked faster so I would hopefully catch Lauren and Hunter before the reaping. I heard sobs the whole way down to the court yard where they announced it, a lot of people stared at me. Kaleb was killed in the hunger games, he lasted a fair way though better than most people expected.

I brushed them off when I saw Lauren and Hunter. Hunter was a smart arse and the town bad boy, in truth I had to save his butt a couple of times for Lauren but he was a nice kid. He just had a hot temper.

"Athalia!" She called to me, I ran over in line with her while the woman took her blood, then Hunter's than mine. I cringed as I heard another child wail, I quickly walked off with them.

"May the odds be ever in your favour." I mumbled and Lauren smirked, Hunter did too.

I saw Katniss and Peeta the victors from our district in the lines behind us. I stared at my feet as I reached my line. A new woman with green hair and the most bizarre colours on her face stepped out with a smile plastered over her face.

"Welcome! To this year's reaping! Today the capitol will select one fine young woman and male to compete in the ultimate sacrifice! Let us start with the fine young women of district twelve!" She announced. Peppie that is what her name was. Rip off of Effie.

She put her hand in the big round bowl and pulled out a single slip of paper. I held my breath as she pulled it out and twirled it around her finger. Ugh just get on with it, I hate how they did that. Dragged it on.

She finally opened it with the polished finger nails and spoke into the micro phone.

"Lauren Whishart!" My jaw dropped and my heart started to ache. I turned to her, her face was pale white as tears started to build up in her eyes. She walked forward pulling her dress down, no. I couldn't let this happen. I pushed through the people as the peace keepers pushed me back.

"No!" I screamed. Lauren turned around to face me and shook her head her green eyes telling me to not do this. How could I not? Her father needed her, Hunter needed her and so did everyone else. She knew what I was about to do.

"I volunteer! Stop, I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole crows turned to me as Peppie smiled broadly.

"We have a volunteer! I just knew it, District twelve you never disappoint! Come up here darling?" She asked me. Lauren ran to me but was being pulled back. Hunter came out grabbing her and wording thank-you to me; I nodded and walked to the stage. The woman's hand was cold as she helped me onto the stage.

"What's your name tribute?"

"Athalia…Athalia Galloway"

"Athalia! I presume the sister of Kaleb Galloway, he was just a handsome devil that one. Well Athalia that was very noble, but don't worry you will not be alone! We have another handsome tribute lined up for you!" She said enthusiastically. She plucked another name out; the crowd were staring at me as Lauren was being dragged away by Hunter. I felt tears spring in my eyes, no I swallowed them. No way was I going to look weak to all of these people.

"Nikkolas Mellark!" I heard the crow gasp. I was expecting that, everyone knew it was a real joy to have the victor's child in the hunger games. I looked over to the eighteen year old boy, his blonde hair shone as he stepped forward.

"Well, this is a turn of events!" She called. He held out his hand to me, he looked about seventeen or eighteen. I was the youngest of both of us. I sighed and shook his hands.

"Give our tributes a round of applause." No one clapped. The kissed there three fingers then held them up at us, Peppie's face tightened but she soon smiled again and walked forward. I found myself moving my lips along with hers.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour."


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren P.O.V

"No!" I screamed as Athalia walked on stage, how could this happen. Hunter pulled me back.

"Lauren!" He yelled. I struggled against him as tears flowed down my face. I punched his chest but he didn't move, he stroked my red hair as I fell to the ground in tears. I looked up to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"She shouldn't have done that!"

"She can take care of herself; you know that better than anyone. " He soothed.

"She is just a kid, and that was rigged. Nikkolas just turned eighteen, it was rigged." I sobbed. He nodded along with me. Then cupped my face.

"We are going to get her out babe; we are going to get all of them out." He whispered in my ear.

"How?"

"Because the rebels are back."

Athalia P.O.V

They lead me into the building and put me in a room by myself, I was scared and so was Nikkolas and I could tell. They seated me down as I watched the people come in and out. I walked to the door to see if I could see anyone come in when it opened. Lauren was standing there red eyed with Hunter. She pulled me into a hug so tight I thought I would stop breathing.

"You are such an idiot! I can't believe you did that!" She sobbed.

"I would never ever let you do this!" I said firmly. I looked over to Hunter who nodded, that was the best I was ever going to get. She hugged me once more.

"The rebels are back, they are going to get you out of the arena. You just have to survive until then." She whispered. I went stiff, that was way too risky.

"No, you could get killed." I whispered angrily.

"And you will die if we don't try." She whispered through more sobs. I pulled back and looked at Hunter.

"This is going to work." He said to me putting an arm over my shoulder. I shook my head when the peace keeper came in and dragged them away.

"Be safe!" Lauren called as the door shut. Then I was alone again, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and sank to the floor in tears. I hadn't cried in years not since my parents died. Kaleb, I had to do this for him, I was going to make him proud.

The peace keeper came in and picked me up leading me out the back of the building to a car. Nikkolas was already in there when I got in. I looked up to him since he was taller than me.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. He smiled sadly at me; I had never talked to him before in my life. He was handsome, and most of all the girls wanted him because he had always had it easy. He looked down to me with his grey eyes.

"We are going to be fine, you know that?" He said. I gulped, was he talking about what Lauren had told me. I whistled four notes and he nodded. The rebels.

I looked out the window to the faces that were moving past the window. They stared at me like I was crazy, doomed, defeated. Screw them, I'd show them I could do this but in saying that the rebellion might come and get me out. I have to survive, I either have to win or survive long enough to get out.

"What about everyone else? You, the others?" I whispered.

"Careers have no idea, Athalia we will make it, stick together." OK well that was better; if the careers knew then everything would be ruined but everyone else. That would work.

"Thank you Nikkolas."

"Call me Nikk."

We arrived at the train where Peeta and Katniss were waiting for Nikk, they warmly greeted me as well. No doubt they would have in on this plan to? No, that would be way too risky if they got it out of them not only would they die so would everyone else.

"Hey Athalia, what you did was a brave thing." Peeta said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded trying not to cry in front of him.

"I couldn't let her…I just couldn't." He smiled sadly at me and led me onto the train. It was going to be a long trip.

Lauren P.O.V

I sat in Hunter's arm crying. I didn't want her to do that for me. He stroked my hair and while I cried into his chest. My best friend, basically my sister was going to the hunger games.

"How are we going to get her out?"

"Nikk and I have been talking about this. The rebels are back, they have been for a while, if we break the tributes out of the games it will show power. Athalia can take care of herself, she can hunt and she can fight. She has something those stupid careers don't, life experience." He basically spat. He saw Athalia like a little sister, and he hated her being in this position as much as I did.

"What about Nikk?" I asked.

"Peeta and Katniss have been training him his whole life for this; if it wasn't his sister it was going to be him." He sighed sadly. I can't believe his own family had to train him for his own possible death. That is just cruel.

"How do we even know we can trust these people? All these people who are part of the rebellion?" I spat angry at the whole situation.

"Because Lauren, this time we can get them out. We have this planned, better equipment, smarter strategies. We will get them out and make the Capitol look like the stupid stuck up pricks they are." He said through a clenched jaw.

"This is way too dangerous."

"What other choice do we have? Let Athalia and Nikk die in some stupid game? As if Athalia hasn't lost enough already Lauren, those people need us. Fuck the careers, they love the spotlight and attention for this but everyone else? They need our help." I sighed then looked back up to my beautiful specimen of a boyfriend.

"OK, let's do it." I said confidently.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." I kissed him again before he grabbed my hand and lead me away to my house. We had decided everything needed to look normal. As if I was still going on with my life as per normal, because we couldn't let them in on anything.

He dropped me off at my door step kissing me passionately before leaving, Dad basically ran to the door before hugging me tightly.

"Remind me to thank Athalia." He whispered, I hugged him even tighter at the mention of her name.

"I love you daddy." I cried in his arms, I hadn't called him that since I was a little girl. He squeezed me tighter.

"I love you baby."


	3. Chapter 3

ATHALIA P.O.V

I sat nervously in my prep room; I was officially sitting naked in front of people I had never met. This was so out of my comfort zone, I tried desperately to grab a towel to cover myself when the door slid open. A tall brown haired man walked through with dark brown eyes and looked to be about late twenties, early thirties. He had a large gold design on his cheek with no other signs of cosmetics. He was at least two heads taller than me.

"Hello Athalia, my name is Draken and I am going to be your stylist." He said lightly with a smile on his face.

"Um hi." I said nervously. He pulled the towel off me and examined me.

"Hm, one of the better ones on seen. Nice long hair, good legs, good body and you are very pretty; your eyes will be your main feature." He handed me a towel and I quickly wrapped it around myself.

"…What?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't want to turn you into something you're not, you had to work hard for everything you have got including this look and body you have going. You have beautiful blue eyes, with the right look we will have sponsors falling at your feet in no time."

"But no one will like me, I'm not like Katniss…I can't just win people over."

"Then make them see how fierce you are, and how you can win."

"It doesn't matter I guess, either way I will die in that arena." He sighed and sat down next to me. He then whistled four notes. I spun around to him hitting his face with my hair.

"No way…" I whispered, he smiled sadly and nodded.

"Now let's go try on some clothes and see what fits best OK?" I reluctantly followed him out.

LAUREN P.O.V

I sat in my room packing my bag; dad understood that I had to do this. He would keep the act up for me while I was gone so no one got suspicious. I needed time to mourn while my best friend was sent to die, that was the best we could come up with.

I heard the door open, Hunter was here. Dad was working and after a lot of tears mainly from me we had parted ways. He was now at work carrying on like it was normal when we both knew it wasn't.

"Hey." He said kissing my cheek.

"Hey, I'm all set." I said with a sigh, I felt his hands move around my hips and he spun me around to look at him.

"We are going to be fine, I promise you Lauren." He said kissing my nose.

"Dad has sold the story, he said I have gone off to move somewhere to get away from all the memories of Athalia and I." I said pulling away and lying on my bed covering my eyes from the sun pouring in through my window.

"I had to tell people we broke up." He said quietly .

"What?! Why?" I spat.

"Because it gave me a reason to leave, the only reason I stay in this dump is for you Lauren."

"Nice to know I'm that much of a burden." I mumbled.

"Don't be like that Lauren; you know I didn't mean it like that." He said angrily standing up.

"No, I know. Before you met me you could have any girl you wanted and most of them still do! I sit there and I watch them flirt with you and they just pray we have broken up."

"Lauren I love you! Not them!"

"We have broken up, remember?" I said sarcastically. He looked angry but then his face softened as he came up toward me.

"Do you want to know the best bit about break ups?" I stood their silently as he came over to me and traced me lines of my collar bones, it sent tingles through my body. He then came to my ear pulling me close.

"Break up sex." He whispered kissing my neck. I giggled as he picked me up pulling my legs around his waist as I undid the buckle to his pants. He un-did the back laces of my dress as the kiss deepened.

"I love you." He said through the muffle of kissing my stomach. I smiled once again pulling him back up to my mouth before he hit hard against the wall. Yeah break up sex was pretty awesome.

ATHALIA P.O.V

Draken had finally finished making my dress, it was beautiful. It had small sleeves and a sparkly top that was deep blue. It had a small belt that did up around my waist emphasizing my breasts and waist and then had a small poof out and finished just above my shin. I had never seen something so beautiful.

"I never wear dresses." I mumbled. Draken laughed.

"You do now." He said as he took off the dress.

"OK, that one is for the interview now for what you are wearing tonight at the opening ceremony." He pulled out a full black suit similar to the one Katniss and Peeta wore. It had a zip at the back but looked like a full body suit which I didn't mind the look of.

"OK, now put this on and then into hair and make-up." He said. Three more of his handy men came down and started dressing me, complimenting me on my body. Ewe.

Once I had finished hair and makeup, my face seemed pretty natural except for the deep red lipstick and the black eye liner that covered the tops of my eyes and winged out. Also my hair was in a big bun over my head as it was so long and thick they had put beautifully small braids in it.

Draken walked up to me looking dashing in an all-black suit.

"OK, now I want you and Nikkolas to smile and look all pretty for me."

"I'm not smiling." I said sharply, he nodded smiling.

"Good, I didn't want you to anyways I just thought I should say it in case someone was listening to, now don't freak out when the thing happens."

"Wait, what thing?!" I hissed before he walked out.

"It will be fine!" He called walking back out. I grunted and walked onto the chariot where Nikk was waiting for me. He was wearing the same but more boyish and looser out fit to mine.

"Why does mine have to be so god damn tight." I complained.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Nikk smirked looking over to one of the other competitors. I looked over to him and my heart instantly fluttered. This boy was heaven.

He looked about eighteen, with rusty brown hair that had the faintest tinged of darker browns to it. His skin wasn't fair but wasn't tanned either and he was toned. Not scary toned but just nice toned, he was also tall, about a head taller than I was. His eyes were also a sexy green; I wanted to kiss him there on the spot.

"As if." I laughed as he pulled me onto the chariot.

"I know that look, trust me I'm a guy and he wants you bad and he is staring at your ass by the way." He said, I punched him in the arm and he smiled. Holding his hands up in surrender he got into position.

"Hey Nikk?"

"Yeah Flick?" His new nickname for me was flick because Draken asked me to practise before I got on the stupid chariot and he caught me doing it.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, I mean I know-"He cut me off.

"Flick, I won't let anything happen to you, we are in this together." I liked him, not romantically, like I would a brother. It was nice to just have him there, for him to protect me and be like the older brother I never had.

"And now from district one!" I heard the announcer boom. I looked up to him and he smiled supportively taking the reins. I then looked at our suits that were now starting to sparkle red and black like coals.

I smiled then heard the crowd cheer and my smile disappeared. I didn't want to be a tribute, but as the lights hit my face I knew that I didn't have a choice.


End file.
